The Labyrinth Of Pathinera
by rainstar101
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory decide to take a day off from all of the timey wimy alien stuff to explore The Labyrinth Of Pathinera, the oldest and largest labyrinth in existence. but something goes wrong ...


"Doctor they're coming!" Amy yelled  
"One moment Pond!" The Doctor shouted back from inside the TARDIS.  
"Doctor" Rory asked nervously  
"I GOT IT!" The Doctor yelled as he ran out of the TARDIS wearing a pair of goggles.  
Amy stared at him "what are you wearing?"she asked almost afraid of his response.  
"Simple Pond, goggles. Goggles are cool now" he pulled two more out of his pocket "and that's why you both get a pair." He tossed them at Amy and Rory. "Put these on."  
They did, just as the daleks rounded the corner. Amy looked at The Doctor who had begun to count "10,9"the daleks were now around the corner and advancing on the trio. "8,7,6" the daleks where growing closer and closer with every passing second. "5,4" Amy could now clearly hear the battle cries of DELETE! "3,2" The Doctor seemed to become more excited. The humans and The Doctor where almost within the range of fire for the daleks. "1 and 0!" He yelled at the top of his lunges and as he did so the daleks froze. The Doctor clapped his hands then ran forward a bit and stopped and raised his hand and touched the air. But it wasn't air, because once The Doctor touched it Amy and Rory could see ripples in the...air?  
"you are a genius Doctor." He said to himself.  
Amy and Rory looked at him with awe and confusion. "Doctor, what did you just do?" Amy asked.  
The Doctor turned back around to face the Ponds and practically ran back to the them "oh that, it's just a simple time lock" still seeing the confusion on their faces he continued to explain "it's an area cut off from space and time, and it's now impossible to access that area from any form of travel, bet it normal or though time. So basically any one and anything can get into that area but nothing can ever get out, ever" he looked at the Ponds again and saw that they where starting to understand. "Anyways, we're done here, so where to now?"  
Amy thought for a moment "how about the end of the earth?"  
The Doctor looked at her with sadness in his eyes "been there done that" he sighed. He then looked at Rory "any ideas?"  
Rory looked at him for a minute "I'm in the mood for a vacation, a RELAXING one"  
The Doctor smiled and became happy again "Rory you're a genius"  
Rory looked at The Doctor a little surprised "I...am?"  
The Doctor laughed as he strolled back to the TARDIS "yes Rory, you just gave a brilliant idea, we are going to go to the oldest, largest, coolest labyrinth I'm the whole universe, the Labyrinth Of Pathinera." He stuck his head out of the TARDIS'S door. "Come along Ponds."  
Amy and Rory hurried back to the TARDIS where The Doctor was already flipping switches and moving levers. Rory closed the door as he and Amy walked over to The Doctor and glanced at him still thinking about what had happened earlier, when she had mentioned the end of the earth.  
"Hold On Tight" The Doctor yelled as the TARDIS begin to shake and make the all to familiar sound. Amy hesitantly walked over to Rory.  
"Did you see the way he reacted when I mentioned the end of the earth"  
Rory nodded "ya he seem quite sad"  
The Doctor noticed the Ponds "what where you just whispering about?"  
Amy looked at Rory and then quickly back at The Doctor "oh nothing".  
As she spike the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor ran over to the main console "that's odd"  
"Doctor what is it?"  
He turned towards Amy "we can't get to the plant, we are being held back by some sort of force field. The Doctor ran over to the door and opened it far below them was the plant of pathinera. The Doctor stood and watched when all of a sudden a phone started ringing.  
He ran back to the console where the ringing phone was located and picked it up puzzled. A women appeared out of the phone, a holographic image, that started to talk. "Welcome, we are sorry for the inconvenience but the Labyrinth Of Pathinera is currently closed, and shall ...forever... be closed. This act was passed by the Shadow Proclamation on Friday the thirteenth of june, 2562. Again we are sorry about your canceled trip, but if you value your life you will run, you will run a fast as you can and as far a you can, because once they see you they will have you"  
A mechine voice kicked in "if you would like to here this message again press one. If you would like to here this in a different language press three, and if you would like to leave a complaint press seven".  
The Doctor hung up the phone and grinned at Amy  
"Um Doctor where are we going?"  
"Well Pond I can't be the only one who wants to know what happened"  
The Doctor started flipping switches and pulling levers  
"So we are going to find out Pond" The Doctor pulled one last lever and the TARDIS began to shake "we are going back to closing day, back to Friday the thirteenth of june, 2562"


End file.
